


A Threat to What's His

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Concerned Sean, Injured Nick, M/M, Nick in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Someone sets a sick and twisted trap for Nick. Putting the grimm in the hospital.





	A Threat to What's His

“Sir, A call just came in. Detective Burkhardt was in a house fire. He’s at the hospital now. We don’t know yet how bad his injuries are.” Sergeant Wu said, voice shaking a little while giving the information that a friend was hurt on the job.  
For those who didn’t know the Captain, Sean Renard would seem completely unaffected by the news.   
However, Wu had been working for the man long enough to see a fire flash in his eyes, and his whole body go tense.  
Saying nothing, Renard got up and made his way out of the precinct. Those in the bullpen knew right away that he had heard the news, and were grateful they hadn’t had to be the one to tell him.  
Though the man often played his emotion so close to the vest that some thought he was a robot that felt nothing, when it came to Nick Burkhardt, the man might as well be an open book.

At the hospital, Hank spotted his captain come in and quickly informed him of what happened.  
“While he was on an evening run, Nick heard two kids crying for help inside a house. You know Nick. When it comes to kids, he doesn’t hesitate. Not waiting, he rushed in. That's when an explosion occurred. Sir, it was a trap, some sicko used kids to bait Nick into going into that house. He was able to get the kids out safely, but he suffered trauma to his own body.”  
Sean saw Monroe standing a few feet away. Seeing the blutbad eyes flash red, he walks to him and says, “We will find this guy, I promise you that.”  
“So the justice system can just lock him in some psych ward for a few years until a shrink clears him to live his life and hurt more people.” Monroe says, voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain.  
“I’m wasn’t talking about the police.” The half prince informs the other man.  
Monroe straightens, giving the half zauberbiest his full attention.  
Renard nodded. “Whoever did this is obviously out for revenge. Maybe wesen, maybe not. Nick is an extraordinary detective and has made a lot of arrests. It’s possible that some ordinary human could want to hurt him. But no one lays a hand on Nick and gets to stay alive.”  
Wieder or not. Reformed or not. Monroe was in full support of this idea.   
Someone tried to take Nick from this world. A man who always tried to help. Who always tried to play by the rules and do the right thing. Nick showed compassion when so many others would not. Nick was a hero, who never bragged and never acted as though the world owed him something.  
And some evil psycho had used the grimms one weakness against him.  
Harming children and trying to kill Nick meant this guy just signed his own death sentence.  
The doctor entered. Sean recognized him as being wesen. “Detective Burkhardt sustained burns on much of his back. It seems he had removed his shirt to cover the faces of the children so they wouldn’t inhale smoke or poisonous fumes. They are in perfect health, thanks to him. Nick, however did breath in and his lungs are damaged. We want to keep him overnight to give him full oxygen for a few hours, to help his lungs. He will need lots of rest. He should not exert himself in any way for at least two weeks. But if he follows these instruction, he should make a full recovery.”  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They thanked the doctor and asked when they could see him.  
Seeing Renard and recognizing the powerful being, the doctor told them they could see Nick that moment as long as they didn’t make him talk.  
They agreed to follow the doctor’s instruction, and made their way in to see their friend.  
The doctor pulls Renard aside and says, “He’s a grimm. That might be the only reason he’s still alive. Do I understand correctly to assume that this grimm is yours?”  
“Yes” Sean says, allowing every ounce of his possessiveness to drip in his tone.  
The doctor nods. “I thought so. The person who did this may have known he was a grimm. I’ll make sure to have a full screening of his blood work and have the results sent to you. Should make it easier to find those responsible.”  
Renard thanks the man and goes to see Nick. For a moment, he just stands outside the room, watching his beautiful detective.  
There are bandages on various parts of his body and a tube feeding oxygen straight into him, and yet Sean has never wanted anything more.  
Noticing his lover standing in the doorway, Nick sat up straighter and smiled brightly. Sean entered and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Afraid that anything deeper could be harmful to the silver eyed man.  
“Hank told me those two kids are going to be ok.” Nick says. Predictably more concerned for others than himself.  
Sean picks up Nick hands and presses his lips all over them. “Thanks to you, my soft hearted knight.”   
Nick blushed, as always modest and humble about his heroics.  
“We’ll get the guy who did this.” Monroe vowed, eyes flashing red again.  
“Of course we will.” Rosalie assured her husband. Stroking his arm and back in a soothing motion.   
After visiting with Nick for a little more than an hour, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee had to say their goodbyes. Sean, however had no intention on leaving his beloved’s side.  
“Sean, it’s getting late. You should head home.”  
“How am I supposed to sleep without you in our bed. Without you in my arms.”  
Nick felt his heart clench. His lover had held him tight every night since they first started being together. He had to admit, he had gotten used to being wrapped in smooth hard muscle every night. Usually after having several mind blowing orgasms. 

A nurse tried to tell Sean visiting hours were over, and he would have to come back the next day. That nurse was seen leaving the room rather quickly with a look of terror on her face and another was seen bringing in a cot for the Captain.

They released Nick the next morning, after the assurance that there would always be someone with him, making sure he took it easy.  
Without hesitation (or even asking) Renard took his grimm straight to his own home. Trusting the high security of his own building far more than Nick’s building where anyone could walk in and all copies of lock keys were held by the building manager.  
Monroe and Rosalie had been kind enough to go to Nick’s house and pack a bag for him. Though Nick stayed over most nights with Sean, much of his stuff was still at his own place. He had yet to be asked to move in officially. They had only been together three months, so neither man thought to bring up the subject of moving in together. Though to anyone who knew the couple, it looked like they already had.  
Sean immediately took Nick to the bedroom, helped him out of his clothes and got him into bed. The half zauberbiest wanted more than anything to run his mouth over every inch of his grimm, but he refrained, knowing he still needed to rest and heal.   
Though it was difficult with the younger man looking so vulnerable on the large bed.  
“I’m alright Sean, I swear.” Nick assured his lover, seeing the yearning look on his face.  
Renard shook his head. “You’re still healing. I won’t take a chance on causing you any harm.  
“It couldn’t hurt to have your arms around me.”  
Sean smiled at his grimm’s insistence and slid into bed, carefully wrapping Nick in his arms, and inhaling his unique scent.  
For a long time, the half zaberbiest just held his grimm. Reveling in the fact that he could.   
Someone tried to take away what was his. To kill the one being Sean held most precious in the world.  
That person will not be alive much longer.


End file.
